You Can't Just Leave Me Here
by WalkingByMyself
Summary: Just left all alone. She didn't want to be alone, where was her Mal. He was gone, just like the rest of them. Why did they just leave her here? It wasn't fair. She wanted to go with them. She loved all of them, she was with them, all of them for so long. It didn't matter where they went, she'd always be with them,. "You know, I named you after her who was named after a battlefield"


**I know I haven't been updating a lot, but I don't really care. I have been doing other things and having a lot of fun watching this amazing show called Firefly. It's so awesome that I wanted to write a small one-shot for it.**

**Joss Whedon has done it again, made another masterpiece. THEN IT ENDED! NURRRRRRR! He owns Firefly and I don't.**

_()X()X()X()X()_

_YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!_

She sat there on the hot sand, not movin' one inch. She couldn't, she didn't want to. She felt sad, too sad for words to describe. She was sure that no one else in the 'Verse felt this alone. She missed them, all of them, especially her Mal.

Mal had always been her favorite of the crew, Kaylee coming in second.

Mal was annoyin' and rude as all get out, but he was incredible loyal and always ready for a job that involved some petty thievin' or foolin' the Alliance. But it was the loyalty that she loved most about him.

They had their arguments, but they got through them eventually. Mal was Latin for bad, but that's just plain stupid. Her Mal, was mean, but he wasn't bad.

She started to hum to try and drive the pain away, but her thoughts kept driftin' back to the crew. She thought of Kaylee, her little _mei-mei_. They'd always been so close and she usually told Kaylee if anythin' was wrong. Now her _mei-mei_ was gone. She'd gotten herself her Doctor Simon Tam and they'd run off together, leavin' her.

Wash and Zoe had gone and left her for Persephone to raise a few children. She was happy for them, but she wished she could see them.

Jayne had gone his own and went back to crime as happy as a clam to be workin' alone and gettin' all the profits for hisself. She knew he was hurtin' on the inside through, after all, she'd known him for years.

River? Well, she'd just run off to God knows where for her own fun and amusement. She was now old enough and fairly well enough to be without her brother.

She felt so alone with everyone gone. So, so lonely. She'd been alone before, but this was worse than it was before. She hated feelin' alone. The harsh sun beat down on her, burin' her. It hurt. She wished she could just shut down, just end it all. All the pain gone and let herself fade with time.

There was nothing for her if Mal wasn't around.

But, she couldn't. What if Mal, her Mal, came back? She'd been with him for so long. But these days, he was with another, what he called his special other.

Why? Why did they all have to leave? It wasn't fair that she couldn't go with them. They'd just left without any notice. The sadness crept up on her again. She would cry, but it was impossible.

The hummin' ultimately stopped. . . and out of nowhere, came a giggle. A giggle. One little, sweet, and soft giggle.

"Daddy! Daddy! Is that her?"

"Yeah, it's her, alright."

"Really, Daddy? Wow, she's just- Just so shiny."

Then she saw her, the spitting image of her father who was there too. She was a small girl with milk chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a plain, black button up shirt, a large brown coat like her father's, kaki pants, and large, leather boots. She also carried, around her waist, a gun belt with a nice leather gun holster.

_She must be a brown coat like her father was- I mean is. He's still alive. He fought for the losing side, but he's right. It was the right side._

"I know she is," the father's voice said. "I traveled with her for so long. You know, I named you after her which I named after a battlefield?"

_Mal!_ she thought. _Mal! You've come back! About time, mister, where have you been? I've been worried sick about all of you!_

"Can we, Daddy? Please, can we?"

"We don't have time, Serenity, Inara, your mommy, is home waiting for us."

The little girl sighed. "Okay, Daddy."

Serenity, the ship, watched them go, the sadness sinking in even more than before. Suddenly, Serenity, the little girl, ran back the ship and pet the ship on the side. "I'll be back and we go out to the black together, for Daddy's sake. But, shhh, it's a secret."

Serenity couldn't have been happier. She would be flying again soon. . .

_There's no place I can be_

_Since I found Serenity_

_You can't take the sky from me. . ._

_()X()X()X()X()_

**I know, it's bit weird for a ship to have emotions, but that's what we all felt when the show ended. I mean, it was über sad.**

**This has been a pleasure, laters!**


End file.
